Reborn's Daughter WHAT!
by H3ll0imMaNinja
Summary: okie dokie first story is now up! I'm so excited Summary inside. Warning(s): Swearing, Yaoi, Yuri, violence, fluff, over protective daddy Reborn, madness and some serious crack XD Please enjoy and NO FLAMES rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reborn's daughter WHAT!

Category: hitman reborn

Rating: T

Pairings: undecided

Warnings: violence, fem!slash, slash, swearing, copious amounts of fluff, over protective daddy Reborn

Summary: reborn has a daughter WHAT! What's more is that all the acrobaleno not only know about her but have trained and raised her. All hell is about to break loose.

Chapter 1: Reborn's midnight

The kyuudaime of the most influential mafia group in the world, Vongola, sat at his desk as he waited for his guest to arrive. It was about time that the new Vongola head was trained. He was getting on in his years and knew that he would not be able to defend and lead the mafia group much longer.

He had already chosen a successor. He had chosen many candidates before but all of them faced their end through assassination. He couldn't say he didn't see it coming though. Thankfully his main candidate was unharmed; in fact no one knew who his main successor was. It was something he planned to keep secret until the time of training began.

Today was that day and he had called in the best hitman in the business to assure that the boy was both protected and ready to take the role as leader when the time called for it.

The kyuudaime was distracted from his musing as the door swung open to reveal an infant in a smart looking black suit and a fedora with an orange band around it. A chameleon of sorts sat on the brim of the hat and an orange pacifier hung from the baby's neck. Dark eyes stared up at the leader of the Vongola as he went to sit in the seat across the desk.

"Ciaossu~" the infant greeted.

"Reborn. It's good to see you my old friend." The old man greeted.

"Nono, what is it that u want." Reborn asked

"It's time" Nono said with absolute seriousness etched in his face. Nono slid a large envelope across the table and reborn retrieved it before looking through its contents.

"Very well but I wish to request one thing." Reborn smirked and Nono nodded for him to continue.

"I require a partner"

Nono seemed shocked but nodded nonetheless.

"Very well, I will get..."

"That will not be necessary." Reborn interrupted.

"I have someone on hold"

"Who?" Nono asked. There weren't many, if any, people that the tiny hitman would trust so fully to help with an assignment like this. Reborn's smirk just grew.

"My daughter."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Five years ago-

An adult reborn was sitting in an old alley way in London, stab wound bleeding out all over the dirty ground.

"Fuck" he growled out. He was on a mission for another mafia group to assassinate the CEO of a large company. The information was vague and he wasn't going to take it originally, but circumstances changed and he ended up taking it anyway. His reasons were none of their business so he just left it at that.

Unfortunately he was not aware that it was a set up and the CEO had a giant guard squad of highly trained assassins.

Now he was good but he was still human and he was shanked in the side before he could get away. He hissed quietly as he applied more pressure to the wound. It hurt like a bitch and was way too close to his kidney for comfort.

Could this get any worse? Of course it could. It began to rain. "How cliché." Reborn sighed but then winced as he accidentally moved. Just as he was going to grit his teeth and continue to haul his ass up and out of the alley way the rain suddenly stopped pouring down on him.

He looked up to see a young girl, probably seven or eight years of age. She was holding out an umbrella over his head and for the life of him he couldn't figure out how she had managed to creep up on him without him noticing. Sure he was losing blood but he wasn't called one of the worlds greatest hitman for nothing. He would have at least felt her presence.

"Are you okay sir." She asked and he looked up at her taking in her appearance.  
She was cute, of course most children were, but she had a slight air about her that made him see her differently then most children. She had long wavy black hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail as her bangs fell into her heterochromatic eyes. One eye was a bright green while the other was an almost purple color. The combination reminded him of emeralds and amethyst. She had a small nose and full lips and was rather tiny for her age. She wore a simple blue dress and black mary janes and for some reason he realized that her umbrella was shaped like some sort of frog.  
Reborn coughed and wheezed slightly at the sudden pain in his side. Fuck this sucked.

"I'm fine." He finally answered her.

"No you're not." She stated in a matter-of-fact kind of tone and Reborn would have snorted had he not been hurting so bad.

"Can you stand?" She asked but it sounded more like a request then a question though. Reborn grunted as he slowly and painfully pried himself from the floor. When he was finally on his feet the girl handed him the umbrella and motioned him to fallow.

It was slightly strange fallowing the demands of a small child but if nothing else he believed in self preservation and if this girl could help him then who was he to judge. Of course there was always the option that she would somehow be in league with his targets turned enemies but he really couldn't dig himself into a deeper hole, so why not. If anything he wasn't afraid of dying.

The girl led him to a normal sized house in a perfectly normal suburban area. Once inside the girl gestured him up the stairs to what he assumed a guest bedroom.

By the time he was out of his wet clothes and only in his boxers his body hurt like hell and he wanted nothing more than to pass the fuck out, unfortunately that wasn't really an option at the moment as the tiny girl from earlier walked it with a towel and a first aid kit.

He raised a brow at her as she started to prepare to dress his wounds. At the look on his face she just looked at him rather blankly and had he not been the hitman he was. He would probably have been unnerved by it. As it was, it only served to pique his interest.

He hissed lowly as she applied the disinfectant none too gently. And as he stared down at the child he realized she was still unaffected and completely blank faced. Most children would be cringing or shying away at the sight if the wound. But the girl just examined it before wrapping it.

When she was done she looked at him with the same bank expression.  
"You need stitches... I can't do that so you'll need a doctor."

Reborn looked her in the eyes and tried to figure her out for a moment before realizing she literally felt nothing. Every good hitman knew that even though someone could hide their emotions from their face, no one could keep it from showing in their eyes. That this small girl could have absolutely no emotions at all was interesting to say the least.

"What's your name?" Reborn asked in his quite grumble

The girl stared at him for a second.

"Midnight" she stated softly and began to clean up.

"You can sleep here until morning, and then you have to go see a doctor." She said before closing the lid of the first aid kit.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"No one lives here but me."

Reborn contemplated that. How was that even possible? Weren't there laws against that? Then again considering where he came from you learned that with the right circumstances anything was possible. So he disregarded that thought.

"Very well." He finally said and lay back in bed as she left.

Before she closed the door she turned back to where reborn was lying.

"I hear it's customary to say goodnight at times like this but considering circumstances I feel it's more appropriate to say don't die."

With that said she shut the door behind her and this time reborn did snort in amusement only to wince.

Despite his pain reborn snorted. Well wasn't that interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: So I still haven't chosen any pairings and several chapters are needed to establish it sooooooooo... I'm asking the readers to vote in the reviews who they want.  
I fully intend to put yaoi as well as Yuri in this fic so if you don't like it stop reading.

Tsuna:

Hibari

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Ryohei (such a rare pairing lol)

anyone from Varia (not levi or lussuria)

Adult!reborn (has to be much later tho)

Kyoko (I'd rather not but putting it out there anyway)

Mukuro

Chrome

Haru ( again kinda don't want to but whatever)

Tsunasandwich

Harem

*suggest more pairings if u want it*

No pairing?

Midnight:

Hibari

Mukuro

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Anyone from Varia (not levi or lussuria)

Ryohei

Kyoko

Haru

Bianci

Chrome

Threesome?

harem?

Suggestions?

Others to think on:

8059

6918

8018 (personally like 8059 better)

D18 (surprisingly... not a big fan or writing this)

Any other pairing suggestions?

Review and tell me whatcha think no flames please


	2. Chapter 2

And so we start another chappy^^

Chapter 2:

When reborn woke up the next day he was greeted by the smell of bacon and for a second he forgot where he was. He lived alone right? So there shouldn't be anyone cooking.

Then the events from the last night came crashing down into his head giving him a severe headache.

"Fuck" he couldn't help but sigh as he hauled himself out of bed.

He walked downstairs to see the girl from last night standing on a stool in front of the stove in the kitchen.

She put some of the done bacon on a plate already piled with bacon and he frowned.

"I don't eat that much you know." She stopped her motions and looked over her shoulder.

"Not all of it is yours." She stated and he couldn't help but raise a brow at the response.

Soon he was sitting at the table with the child munching on bacon, eggs and toast and observing the strange creature in front of him.

The girl had a laptop open in front of her obscuring the view of her face, every so often an arm reached out to take a strip of bacon from the plate next to the laptop.

It was completely silent except for the sounds of small fingers hitting the keyboard keys and the crunch of bacon being eaten.

"How old are you?" Reborn asked, breaking the silence.

"Seven" the girl stated and that was the end of that topic. Reborn sipped at his coffee and used the moment to think.

The child was just too interesting to leave alone. She showed signs of intelligence not found in children her age and probably didn't have any clue on basic human interaction.

She lived alone despite her age and had quite and apatite if the giant mountain of bacon on her plate was anything to go by.

She screamed enigma and if reborn knew anything about himself it was that he loved a challenge.

"After you're done, you should call someone to get you" she said closing her laptop. She chomped on the last bacon and stared at her hands which were slightly greasy and made a motion to wipe them on the purple sundress she was wearing.

Reborn stopped her before her hands touched the cloth. With both of her hands in one of his, he reached to the side for a napkin and wiped her hands for her.

For the first time since he met her the night before her eyes showed true curiosity. Like she had no idea what or why he was doing what he was. To be quite honest neither did he, she was just so clueless when it came to basic human things like etiquette and interaction. She didn't seem to care much but she was at the age where she was still very impressionable and for some reason it made reborn feel rather paternal.

It was startling but he didn't hate it.

She slowly removed herself from Reborn's grip. The confusion still in her eyes but it was dimming back into her usual indifference.

He found he didn't like that but he didn't push it and retreated back into his seat.  
"I'll be calling someone to pick me up" he informed and she nodded before leaving the kitchen.

About an hour later a man in a suit and dark sunglasses looking to the world like a mafia member came up the driveway and knocked on the door.

Midnight was the one to answer the door and looked blankly up at the man as if she were evaluating him and as big of a man that he was, he began squirming under her scrutiny.

He coughed into his fist and straitened himself.

"I'm here for reborn."

The girl lifted a brow almost imitating Reborn.

"Is that his name?"

She asked before a shadow loomed over her from behind.

"Yes it is" reborn said in his deep voice.

"I see... so I believe the proper term is goodbye." She stated.

Reborn smirked. "I'll be saying see you later bambini."

She stared at him blankly.

"We're not in Italy."

Reborn just shook his head and rested his hand on her head.

"You'll learn eventually"

She had no idea what he meant and was going to enquire him about it but he was already walking out the door and down the drive way. She slowly lifted a hand to place it on her head where reborn had patted her. She wondered briefly why her insides felt warm but ignored it thinking she was probably getting sick; after all it was cold out last night.

Meanwhile she had no idea that Reborn was plotting.

-End flashback-

Reborn smiled at the memory as he walked down a familiar path in Italy.

That incident was one that changed his life forever. He had gotten his wounds looked at and was properly stitched up before swiftly looking up anything and everything he could about the girl. Most of his research wasn't exactly legal but then again neither was the mafia.

Within two weeks time he had found that the girl was an orphan and was put into an orphanage in England even though she was originally from the states.

The orphanage itself was one for gifted children using their natural talents for government use. This would explain why she was living alone.

The English government was paying for her life style and in return the girl hacked into their main computer system everyday finding holes in their security so they could fix it.  
That was probably what she was doing the morning he was there.

It disgusted him what the government was doing to her. Sure the mafia also used children for their work but at least the children had human interaction and were well cared for.

Reborn had taken it upon himself to adopt the child and before either of them new it they were living together and the child was showing improvement though she had yet to figure out the use of emotion. She showed it sometimes but it was few and very far in between.

About a year later the acrobaleno's were cursed and he was reduced to that of an infant.  
She had taken one look at him and said:

"Papa, you're tiny" and at that he had to chuckle.

He should have known he wouldn't get much of a reaction out of her.

Throughout the years she had grown and had met all of the acrobaleno who had taken quite a shine to her abnormal personality. Even Verde which shocked everyone.

-Flashback!-

"REBORN!" Yelled out a furious Skull as he kicked and punched the front door of a small house in Italy.

"I know you're in there!"

"You're making a racket you idiot." a bored voice drawled behind him.

"V-V-V-V-V-Verde!" Skull shied away from the glasses wearing infant.

"Ah... someone's already here kora!" Colonello, the gun totting infant, exclaimed before getting smacked by Lal who was right beside him.

"I told you to get up earlier!" Lal mirch growled.

"I'll fine you for this." Mammon appeared out of nowhere

"My, my what noise you all make" Said a smiling Fon as he came from the side. His hands hidden in his sleeves as per usual.

"Fon-san" Lal greeted formally while Verde made a 'Tch' noise.

Before the argument that was sure to break out when all the acrobaleno were together the door opened to reveal a girl. Possibly age nine to ten, she was wearing some sort of short sleeved bear onesy (I don't know how to spell that).

"Hello." She said in a polite, but empty voice.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Fon inquired.

"Skull-sama is never wrong."

"He's also never not an idiot." Verde put in his two cents.

"Hey!.. I'm... uh... what?" Skull tried to wrap his mind around what was just said.

"Using double negatives... harsh." The girl stated in a soft voice as if she were talking to herself. This shocked some of the acrobalenos considering girls of this age should not know about double negatives yet, right?

"What did I tell you about talking to yourself." A voice came from inside the house. The infants at the door were shocked by the fact that they knew this voice.

"To not to." The stared at the person who spoke blankly. said person only sighed

"REBORN!" was exclaimed by many.

"You're being too loud." The hitman growled out making Skull cower behind Verde, who in turn glared at the poor purple acrobaleno. The action making Skull 'eep' and run to hide behind Fon. Fon gave a smile that looked comforting and kind to anyone else who saw it, but to Skull there was the sense of impending doom as a devils' head loomed behind that smile.

"Poor child." The girl said, but it was an empty statement. one meant for normalcy rather then an actual concern.

"He deserves it." Reborn simply stated.

The child thought on that for a second before shrugging as if not caring. Knowing her, she probably didn't.

"I believe that it is customary to introduce one's self at time's like this." The girl looked at Reborn who nodded once.

"Midnight, this is everyone. Everyone, this is midnight."

_So vague_ everyone sweat dropped. But The girl now named Midnight curtsied in her bear onesy.

"Papa, can I leave now." She said blankly

"PAPA!?"

-end flashback-

Soon after that the acrobaleno's were visiting the small house on their free time which irritated the sun acrobaleno to no end. Especially when they were starting getting to know the girl. For a child with absolutely no emotions and/or facial expression what so ever, the girl had a strange knack for finding, and putting, people together.

Soon enough the child had all seven of them wrapped around her finger. It was both amusing and mildly annoying.

At times Reborn wondered what would happen if the child were to meet their sky acrobaleno. But wasn't every going to happen.

Fon had decided to teach her martial arts when he had found out she had no idea how to protect herself which had opened the floodgates to all the others.

Collonelo taught her to use a sniper rifle.

Mammon taught her all the ways of money.

Verde let her partake in his non lethal experiments.

Lal being an unofficial acrobaleno taught her survival tactics and Midnight had declined anything that skull was going to teach her which he, in turn, loudly proclaimed it was Reborn's fault.

Reborn, not to be outdone taught her everything else needed for the mafia world.

He smiled lightly at his thoughts and memories as he reached a bar in the middle of Sicily, Italy ruled by the mafia. People who saw him tried to stay out of his radar as per usual.

He opened the swinging doors to reveal the dark pub inside.

"Reborn." Came the voice of someone sitting at the bar, drink in hand.

"Called by the old man again?" The man chuckled.

"The popular ones sure have it tough" another man sitting next to him commented.

"So where to this time? Rome? Venice?"

"Japan" Reborn cut the man off.

The two at the bar looked startled at that.

"Japan?" The second man asked?

"The old man finally decided?" Asked the first.

"This one will probably be a long journey." Reborn said in a matter of fact tone. Then a man screamed a battle cry behind Reborn's smaller body with a knife poised in the air ready to strike.

Reborn let his chameleon, Leon, crawl into his hand and transform into a real gun and pointed it at the man.

The man paused in fear.

"This is not a toy!" Reborn warned.

"My name it katekyo hitman... reborn" the infant stated before taking a shot into the room shattering one of the glass bottles on display.

The man was left to stand in fear before he ran off like a coward.

"Papa," came a call from one of the dark corners of the bar. "Was that really necessary?"

It was Midnight. She was now twelve years old and though she was taller and with less baby fat had not changed much from when she was seven.

She still had long black hair that she let down today to fall in waves down her back as her bangs framed her face. Still had those strange heterochromatic eyes still rather small for her age. At least 5'0" with a lithe build though she was developing quite a figure. Reborn had no doubt she would grow to be a heartbreaker, which he wasn't sure to be proud of or resent that fact yet.

She was wearing a mid-thigh length blue doll dress with black leggings and black flats and looked rather odd in the dark, dusty environment the bar made.

"We've got a mission Bambini" he said instead of answering her question.

She raised a brow at that looking much like reborn when he did it and reborn smirked.

"To Japan then" she inquired.

"To Japan indeed."

Note: Considering the suggestions made, I decided that if you want the pairing you gotta tell me. For every review that I get with a pairing or even multiple pairings will be considered a vote. You can do this multiple times, for every chapter if you'd like, but if you want a Pairing you gotta review. please no flames though. they make people sad.

Your votes so far ^^:

Tsuna:

Hibari 1

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Ryohei

anyone from Varia:

Adult!reborn

Kyoko

Mukuro

Chrome

Haru

Tsunasandwich:

hibari/tsuna/mukuro 1

hibari/tsuna/fon 1

Harem 1

*suggest more pairings if u want it*

No pairing?

Midnight:

Hibari

Mukuro

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Anyone from Varia:

Xanxus 1

Ryohei

Kyoko1

Haru

Bianci

Chrome

Threesome?

harem?

Suggestions?

Others to think on:

8059 1

6918

8018

D18


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is kind of a serious chappy done in Midnight's POV

I wanted to take this space to thank all of the readers that favorite or reviewed this story. I FEELZ the love lol. I originally put this story up as a test run to see how things went. I write a lot of stories but I've never had the guts to put any of them up for fear of rejection. (Damn insecurities! )

Because of all of the encouraging words readers have given me, it makes me wanna write even more for you^^. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. I lovez you XD

BTW I read the last chapter back... SOOOOOOOOOO many spelling/grammar errors. Sorry bout that. I'll try to fix the mistakes later

Now…. Enough of this fluffy stuff let's get to the story!

Chapter 3:

Midnight sat in her seat on the private jet Kyuudaime had called for their mission. She didn't think it was all that necessary really, wouldn't flying in a regular airplane be more low key?

As it was she really couldn't say anything about it considering it was getting them from point A to point B.

The small girl looked down at the infant body of her father. Had she been a normal girl she would probably have found that sentence strange.

But then again when was she ever normal.

Had she been able, she would have sighed at her predicament. Don't get her wrong, she could indeed sigh. It just would have been fake.

Looking at her watch she saw that it was still a long way to Japan so she took the time to reevaluate her life.

She had been doing that a lot lately.

She kept looking around at people and saw that they smiled and they cried while she stood still. Her expression never moving.

Someone from her childhood once said she looked empty.

She didn't feel empty, then again she also didn't know what empty felt like. All she could describe her "feeling" with was stillness.

Her mind was always calm, but never empty. Being a genius there was always something to think of. Always something to ponder or recreate or evaluate.

Maybe her problem was that she was always thinking. But to stop would mean to die so that wasn't a solution. It was just more problems.

She thought for a second that at times like these when you were constantly running around a problem to only get more questions, one would probably get frustrated. So, why wasn't she?

The words from that day rang in her head.

'You'll learn eventually.'

It was said by her Papa, who was currently sleeping. Those words were so loaded. What would she learn? When would she learn them? What did she need for this type of learning?

Always questions never answers.

And yet she didn't feel the least bit frustrated. Just that overwhelming stillness that consumed her entire being.

Sometimes that stillness would be interrupted by the small noise, a hint of some sort of emotion, like the curiosity she felt the first time she met her Papa or the warmth that came sometimes when she was with the acrobaleno.

It was always faint and always fleeting. Sometimes when it came she tried to hold onto it, make its voice stronger, louder. But it always seemed to slip out of her grasp and the stillness would return.

When she was little, they said it was an asset. The government loved that she saw things without judgment. She was always a clean slate, she could never hate them because she didn't know how to.

It was simple. Just do as you're told and let the adults get the glory. And she felt nothing for it.

When she was released from the governments hold into the waiting arms (theoretically) of her Papa, things changed.

He treated her like a human even though she didn't feel anything for him. He taught her how to interact with people.

Over the years he had made her feel that small warmth over and over and over before it went away as per usual.

He made it so that for once in her life she would have to say she depended on him. It became cold hard fact that he needed to be a constant in her life even though she didn't know what to feel about it.

People called it fondness or was it love for a parent? She had no idea. To her "Papa" was just a title Reborn had given himself years ago.

He knew it too, which was why he helped her. He said that it would take a lot to make her feel for more than a second.

He said that one day it would happen to her, and she would feel all sorts of things. Happiness, sadness, anger.

But as it was now, she supposed she would just have to continue to feel the stillness that was always present.

"Mimi" said a voice below her. She looked down to seen her Papa was awake and sitting upright in her lap.

"We're almost there." He said patting her head.

For some reason her mind was thinking that there was some sort of double meaning to those words.

Another loaded sentence to think about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note: next time we meet up with the ever adorable Tsuna! I hope this super serious chappy didn't throw you off any.

I figured I'd let you see things through Midnight's eyes this time. She doesn't understand emotion she bases feelings off of what she's told and even then she doesn't feel much.

I plan to change this later because how can you not feel the love when amidst all the madness Vongola familia bring XD

I hoped that this chappy would make you all feel a little closer to her ya know! Anywayz, keep those votes coming!

I enjoy reviews very much and would love it if you abuse the button at the bottom of the screen

Your votes thus far:

27Midnight 1

Tsuna:

Hibari 3

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Ryohei

anyone from Varia:

Adult!reborn

Kyoko

Mukuro

Chrome

Haru 2

Tsunasandwich:

hibari/tsuna/mukuro 1

hibari/tsuna/fon 1

Hibari/Tsuna/Midnight 1 (Have to say I never saw this one coming)

Harem 1

*suggest more pairings if u want it*

No pairing?

Midnight:

Hibari

Mukuro

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Anyone from Varia:

Xanxus 1

Ryohei

Kyoko1

Haru

Bianci

Chrome

Threesome?

harem?

Suggestions?:

DMidnight 2

Others to think on:

8059 2

6918

8018

D18


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:

It was early dawn and the sun was just peeking from behind the tall buildings in Namimori.  
Not a sound was heard in the calm of the early morning.

A bus pulled up at its appropriate bus stop and its doors slid open with the typical 'whooshing' noise.

Reborn casually stepped out of the bus fallowed by his daughter. He looked back at her with a smirk on his face and she replied with a small almost unnoticeable lift of her lips, before picking him up and walking towards their destination -the Sawada household.

"Mimi" reborn looked at her from his position in her arms.

"Yes papa" she enquired looking back at him.

"Once this mission starts there will be absolutely no stopping until Tsuna becomes a reliable leader" Reborn was absolutely serious. He usually didn't need to remind Midnight about professionalism but this mission was different. Vongola was a figure head in the mafia world. If they didn't get this right the entirety of the underground world would fall into absolute chaos.

"Of course papa." Even with her blank face he knew she understood him. She didn't understand it yet but Reborn knew that this girl was probably the most loyal individual he had ever met.

Once you earned this child's trust she would do anything to make sure that you were safe. This Reborn knew very well.

Originally he didn't want Midnight on this mission but as he thought about it, he found that this could benefit the girl. She could interact with teenagers he own age. Maybe with all the trials that they were bound to face the girl would finally come to understand emotions.

But if at any time that she was with other people another person were to take interest in her, girl or boy, he would make sure no one ever found the body. She was his little girl after all. Nobody was good enough for her.

They came across the nice home that the Sawada's lived in and Reborn stuck his tutoring flyer in. Midnight just watched the road as a tall boy with short black spiky hair ran past them saying something about morning practice.

Reborn let an almost evil smile cross his face.

It was only a matter of time now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pretty woman with caramel brown hair walked out of the front door of her house stretching her arms above her head and letting out a satisfied groan.

"What a nice day" she smiled out at the dimly lit sky.

"Time to get the newspaper." She said to herself and opened her mailbox to find next to the usual newspaper was a flyer of some sort.

She picked it up curiously, tilting her head to the side slightly as she read its contents.

"You will be starting a home tutor?" She questioned.

Hiding in some unknown area near the house was our favorite hit man and his unemotional daughter.

"Looks like she got it." Midnight stated blandly. Reborn smirked.

"All we have to do now is wait for the..." he was cut off by his cell phone going off.

"Call" she finished for him as Reborn answered the phone.

Later that morning found the same woman chopping up some vegetables and fruit for breakfast as she hummed a small tune.

Her name was Nana and she was the mother of Tsuna the unknowing heir to Vongola.

"Tsuna!" Nana called from her place in the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun!" She tried again when there was no answer.

"You're going to be late again!." Finally getting tired of yelling, Nana moved from the kitchen to go up the stairs towards her son's room.

"Guess it can't be helped." She sighed.

She reached the boys room door and opened it a crack.

"Tsu-kun" she called before opening it fully to reveal Sawada Tsunayoshi, her son in all his sleeping glory.

Anyone had to admit a sleeping Tsuna was cute. The boy was kind of small for his age and had a rather slim figure.

Even laying down her soft looking chocolate locks defied the laws of gravity and stuck up every which way. The blankets were tangled around his legs and his blue pajama shirt was riding up to reveal smooth, slightly tanned skin.

His room however left much to be desired.

Everything from cloths to snacks were littering the floor of the brunettes room.

"Messy as usual." Nana gave an exasperated smile before walking into Tsuna's room, avoiding stepping on the mounds of stuff on the floor.

"Tsu-kun wakes up." She said shaking him. He moaned a little in his sleep but didn't stir.

"This happens every morning." She sighed before her eyes caught something at the corner of the room. Sticking out of Tsuna's desk drawer was a piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked herself before grabbing the paper corner and pulling it free from the drawer.

The paper itself was folded and she opened it up.

It was a math test. There were many read marks on the paper and at the top the score read 15.

"Ah, this is usual too" she sighed before turning back to the sleeping Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, who received a 15 in math." That had the small boy bolting up and out of sleep very quickly.

"Ah... Ah yes!?" He squeaked out before looking at the test in his mother's hand. He tried reaching for it but Nana pulled it away quickly resulting in Tsuna falling flat on his face as his legs got caught in the blankets.

"Are you okay?" His mother sweat dropped slightly.

Tsuna was groaning on the floor before his mother got his attention by sticking a paper in front of his face.

"Ah, the test! Huh? What's that?" He asked as he saw the unfamiliar paper.

"Starting today a home tutor is going to be coming!" She exclaimed in her usual ditzy fashion, a look of pride on her face.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox; I gave them a call immediately."

"I don't need a home tutor." The boy frowned at his mother but to anyone that saw it, it looked more like a pout.

"I will raise your child to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking."

She went on as if she didn't hear him.

"And as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal they'll teach you 24 hours a day for free."

"Sounds like a scam" Tsuna muttered to himself before the clock caught his eye.

"What! It's already that late!?" Tsuna exclaimed before getting up to bolt out of the room before leaving he turned around to look at his mom.

"Anyway, I don't need a tutor." Then running off towards the stairs. Unfortunately it seemed that the stairs didn't like him all too much and he slipped on the first step and tumbled down to the bottom.

"Ow..." he complained, rubbing his aching head.

"Ciaossu" called a voice to his left.

Tsuna looked to see a baby in a suit and fedora standing there.

"Eh."

"So you're Tsuna?" The infant stated instead of asked.

"Well yeah I'm Tsuna" said person sat himself upright and indian style in front of the child.

"Starting today I will be taking care of you."

"Wait. Who is this baby?" Tsuna asked, not exactly sure what was happening.

"Don't worry dame-Tsuna." Reborn said

"Why do you know my nickname?" Red lit up Tsuna's face.

Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna"

"Stop saying "Tsuna-Tsuna like some big shot." Tsuna yelled angrily at the baby in front of him. Embarrassment glowed on his cheeks. His angry glare looked like more of a pout then anything

"I have a real name and that's Sawada Tsunayoshi! I don't want to be called Tsuna by some baby like yo-" he didn't get to finish the sentence as the infant round house kicked him in the face.

"Wh- why did you do that?" Tsuna cried. Just at that moment Nana walked in.

"Oh where did you come from little boy?" She asked in concern.

"I'm a home tutor, Reborn"

"Nice to meet you" came another voice and Tsuna looked up to see a pretty girl with long black hair tied up in a tight high pony tail and strangely colored eyes.

"HIIIIEEEEE! When did you get here?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I was here the entire time... my name is Midnight." The girl introduced herself in a rather monotone voice.

"Tsu-kun don't you have school?" Nana asked.

"HIIIIIEEEE! I'm late!" He rushed back upstairs to get ready then practically flew out the door without breakfast.

"Well that was interesting." Reborn smirked

"I'll be going now papa." Midnight bowed to Nana as she exited the house. Only then did the woman notice that the girl was wearing a Namimori middle school uniform.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And chappy is done! I hoped you liked it! XD Tsu-chans so cute! I just want to roll him up and take him home!

It all depends on your votes whether or not little tsu-chan get taken away by one or more of our handsome khr men or he gets together with a nice and/or crazy woman

Your votes so far XD:

27Midnight 1

Tsuna:

Hibari 4

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Ryohei

anyone from Varia:

Adult!reborn

Kyoko

Mukuro

Chrome

Haru 2

Tsunasandwich:

hibari/tsuna/mukuro 2

hibari/tsuna/fon 1

Hibari/Tsuna/Midnight 1 (Have to say I never saw this one coming)

Harem 1

*suggest more pairings if u want it*

No pairing?

Midnight:

Hibari

Mukuro 1

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Anyone from Varia:

Xanxus 1

Ryohei

Kyoko1

Haru

Bianci

Chrome

Threesome?

harem?

Suggestions?:

DMidnight 2

Others to think on:

8059 3

6918

8018

D18 1

so far looks like Tsuna's got hibari in the lead and dino's gonna be at the other end of reborn's gun (again). thiscan change though. pairings need votes!


	5. Chapter 5

It has been brought to my attention that I need a beta reader... yeah probably. Keep in mind none of my writing is planned most of my stuff it the equivalent to word vomit.

I just write then I post without re reading it till later lol

I really should spell check too.

If you wanna be my beta reader PM me and I'll message you back. First come, first serve I guess

Chapter5:

Tsuna sighed as he sat at his desk in his homeroom class. It wasn't even 8 o' clock and he was already exhausted and ready to go home.

After the whole baby, genius, infant, tutor thing, said infant had decided to fallow him on the way to school which wouldn't really bother him had it not been for the child's quick witted remarks on his dame-ness. Was that even a word?

He had then proceeded to clumsily step on a dogs tail. This resulted in an almost mauling by a small demon Chihuahua.

Then to make things worse he had met his long time crush, the school's idol, Kyoko. She had actually talked to him and he could've died happy at that point.

The moment was ruined when she left and Reborn made a smartass remark about him liking her then muttering something that sounded like "he's too cute to date a girl." This made Tsuna feel rather offended because he thought Reborn meant that he couldn't get a girlfriend.

"Oh well... I can use this." Reborn had said before looking at Tsuna and pointed a green gun at his head.

Tsuna groaned out loud at the memory of himself running around in his boxers and loudly, in front of the school building with everyone watching, confessing to her.

To top off this horrible morning, Kyoko had thought it was a joke.

He supposed he should be grateful that she had not screamed in horror and yell in his face that he was a freak because honestly he wouldn't have been surprised if she did.

He knew very well that he was probably the laughing stock of the school right now. Well maybe not the entire school.

Kyoko's boyfriend Mochida had been absolutely livid. His face looked like he wanted to punch Tsuna right in the face.

Whispers of 'dame-Tsuna' reached his ears and he sighed. He hated school.

He hated how everyone loved to point out his flaws and pick him apart. He hated how they bullied him and most of all he hated that he couldn't do anything about it.

For years he just sat there and took the verbal and physical beating from everyone around him.

At first it wasn't because he was 'dame'. It was because of his girly face and figure. (When he was little his mom used to dress him up it ribbons and pretty dresses.)

Then they realized he was a little clumsy and would trip over his own feet. All the names took a toll on his confidence and then his grades suffered for it.

In reality everyone else had created 'dame-Tsuna' because after a while Tsuna just gave up trying. He became shy and awkward; he kept to himself most of the time, never reaching his hand out for friendship to anyone in fear of rejection.

So Tsuna just sighed and laid his head on the desk.

At that point the bell rang and people were rushing to their seats. Their teacher was by no means a good or kind man. In fact he was rather manipulative in nature and Tsuna couldn't stand him.

When the teacher came in Tsuna almost fell out of his chair. Not because of said teacher but because of the person fallowing him in.

It was the same girl as this morning. What was her name again?

"Students we have a new student today" the teacher announced while the girl wrote her name on the board.

"Midnight" was all she said, it was in a flat tone and she stared at the class blankly. The people around him were 'oo'ing and 'awe'ing at her and Tsuna couldn't really blame them. The girl was rather pretty.

But she was his "other" home tutor as reborn so kindly put it this morning. And he knew that she was probably just as crazy as the baby that called himself a hit man.

He wondered briefly if the fact that she was his tutor that she would be his first friend. He discarded that thought immediately.

Even if they did become friends, he knew that his reputation would eventually drive her away. Bullying did that to people.

When she was told to take her seat she walked up to the occupied desk next to his and stared down the student in it.

The poor kid was blushing up a storm and sweating bullets at the same time.

"This seat." She said emotionlessly.

When he didn't get up and move, midnight switched tactics. She leaned over to his face with same expressionless look.

"Mine" she said and the boy immediately got up and moved as fast as his could trip over a few people in the process as he went to a new seat.

Midnight plopped herself down in the seat next to Tsuna's and Tsuna couldn't help but sweat drop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna couldn't help but be surprised when at lunch Midnight got up out of her seat and went up to him.

"Have lunch with me." It wasn't a question. Everybody else that was still in the room watched with dropped jaws.

"EEEHHHHHH!" Was everyone's reaction.

"U-um... okay?" Tsuna replied. Apparently it was the right answer as the girl grabbed his arm, the one that wasn't holding a bento, and proceeded to drag him through the hallways.

They stopped when they were on the roof and Midnight sat herself in the shaded area. Tsuna fallowing in suit.

"Um... you know you probably shouldn't hang out with me." Tsuna stated after a bit of silence.

"Bullying does not affect me Tsunayoshi" she said pulling out a laptop and her bento.

How did she do that?! Did she read his mind?

"I do not read minds Tsunayoshi" she said again. And by this point Tsuna was freaking out. Didn't read minds his ass! How the hell was she doing this?

"You are very easy to read. Don't worry we will fix that" Midnight nodded to herself.

Tsuna opted to stop talking for fear of digging himself into a hole that he may never be able to crawl out of.

He took the silent moment to see what the girl next to him was eating.

What he saw shocked him. The entire bento box was filled to the brim with...

Bacon?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay im done! I wrote this on the plane so now im kinda tired.

You all need to vote because so that will be ending and the pairing with the most votes will win!

Your votes so far:

27Midnight 1

Tsuna:

Hibari 4

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Ryohei

anyone from Varia:

Adult!reborn

Kyoko

Mukuro

Chrome

Haru 2

Tsunasandwich:

hibari/tsuna/mukuro 2

hibari/tsuna/fon 1

Hibari/Tsuna/Midnight 1 (Have to say I never saw this one coming)

Harem 1

*suggest more pairings if u want it*

No pairing?

Midnight:

Hibari

Mukuro 1

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Anyone from Varia:

Xanxus 1

Ryohei

Kyoko1

Haru

Bianci

Chrome

Threesome?

harem?

Suggestions?:

DMidnight 2

Others to think on:

8059 3

6918

8018

D18 1


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in quite a while but I was on vacation.

Disneyland waits for no fangirl lol. It's the first time I've been and I felt like such a little kid.

Anyway I figure that, because you waited for this you deserve a treat! Here's the new chappy from mainly Reborn's POV maybe I'll throw in a little Midnight action and a cute little Tsu-kun as well.

Beware of crack!

Chapter6:

Reborn wanted to kill that tiny rabbit like boy that was sitting in front of him. He really, really did. Why? Simple, the boy hadn't even let him finish speaking before laughing in his face. Now that wasn't too bad until the inevitable and rather violent bout of denial.

It was after school and Reborn had been waiting patiently in Tsuna's room for his new student to return with his daughter.

There were loud exclamations and yelped protests coming from down stairs and Reborn could only assume that they were home.

His daughter had bodily dragged the poor boy with a surprising amount of strength that was strange to see in such a small unemotional girl like her. It made Reborn smirk; he did so love his little girl.

"Dame-Tsuna welcome home." He greeted from his spot at the small table in the middle of the room sipping his tea.

"Don't call me that... Wait! Why are you here?!" Tsuna yelled out while Midnight, who was standing next to him, put her fingers in her ears for dramatic effect. Though with her lack of facial expression, it didn't do much.

"Dame-Tsuna, have you forgotten already? I'm your new tutor."

Tsuna gave out an exasperated sigh. Looking like he just wanted to curl up in his bed and pretend that this was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up any time and it would all disappear.

"Sit we have things to talk about."

And that was when things decided to go to shit. Reborn had given Tsuna the rundown of Vongola and the mafia and how he was a candidate for the tenth leader of the most influential mafia families in the world.

However as soon as the word mafia left his mouth the boy had started laughing only for it to turn into a rather irritating babble of nonsense and denial as he went on.

Now he was expecting this, having gone through the same thing as Dino. But expecting it didn't mean it wouldn't irritate him. He liked to think he was human after all.

Through all of this Midnight stayed quiet and after a while she stopped sipping her tea. Her breathing was very even and that's when Tsuna decided to say something at least somewhat intelligent.

"Is... is she sleeping." Reborn looked up at his daughter and wanted to laugh. Yeah, she was sleeping with her eyes open. It was something she picked up from the other acrobaleno.

"Dame-Tsuna, in the mafia world you always have to be on guard." To further emphasize his point Reborn grabbed the boy's arm and made a motion for Tsuna to touch her.

Confused, Tsuna cautiously did as told.

But before he could even touch he shoulder her hand shot out and grabbed hold of his index finger and pulled it downward forcing the palm up toward her direction before she pushed it back locking his wrist. The pressure made Tsuna unconsciously lock his elbow into place and force his shoulder upward towards his ears to try to relieve the pain.

In about half a second this small girl had him at her mercy with just his index finger in her light hold.

What the hell.

Midnight blinked twice before looking down at his finger in her hand. She slowly let go of the appendage making Tsuna stumble backwards and fall onto his butt.

"Now Dame-Tsuna. We must continue our lesson" Reborn smirked at his new student. He knew bringing his daughter around would make things so much more interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day found Tsuna in a confrontation with the kendo club's captain Mochida.

He and Midnight had been walking to school together causing some serious gossip from students on the way.

Tsuna was completely floored by the realization that yes, he actually had a friend to walk to school with. Well, if you could consider Midnight a friend. Could he consider her a friend?

He was about to bring it up when she turned her head to look at him.

"I am unsure of what a "friend" is supposed to be." She informed.

"But I have researched that it is someone that will not leave you in the hardest of times and will give advice when necessary. It which case I would assume that I am already a... "Friend"."

That was the most Tsuna had ever heard her speak and he couldn't help but let a large grin overtake his face.

He had a friend. An odd one he'd admit but it was a friend nonetheless.

That's when he saw Mochida harassing poor Kyoko at the front gates of the school.

He felt the need to help but he was too afraid to move. Mochida was a lot stronger then him after all.

He turned to look at Midnight to find her missing. He could practically see the anime style blinking dotted lines around what should have been there.

He looked back to Mochida and Kyoko to find Midnight standing in front of them blank faced as ever.

Mochida looked about ready to hit something and Tsuna couldn't just stand around and let his new and only friend be picked on. So he did one of the stupidest things one could think of. Or in his case not think of.

Tsuna stormed over to the group and stopped right in front of the kendo captain.

"Don't pick on Midnight and Kyoko!" Tsuna exclaimed and didn't notice the slight widening of Midnight's eyes before they went back to their usual blankness.

"Like I was telling your little friend here, mind your own business." Mochida scowled and Tsuna wanted to cower in a corner but stood his ground.

"It's not right." Tsuna insisted though his knees wanted to badly to give out.

"And what are you gonna do about it."

"He'll challenge you to a match." Came another higher voice.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed both in shock and terror.

"Hahaha like Dame-Tsuna could ever beat me." Mochida laughed loudly.

"Then prove it." It was Midnight this time. Tsuna wanted to cry; even his own friend was trying to get him killed.

As if hearing his thoughts Midnight looked at him.

"I'm a tutor first, friend second." She stated in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Fine," Mochida growled out. "The winner gets Kyoko"

Said girl looked terrified.

"You can't do that!" Tsuna tried to reason.

"He'll do it" Reborn said.

"Great! Meet me after school in the gym. Try not to chicken out Dame-Tsuna" with that Mochida left.

After the kendo captain was gone Kyoko thanked Tsuna for standing up for her. Tsuna in turn told her he would win. This earned him a bright smile.

When she was gone Tsuna turned to his demon tutors with a terrified look.

"What have you done?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm back on the plane going home so I'm very sorry if this looks rushed, because it is. I'm extremely tired and about to fall asleep in my chair.

I love you guys so please no flames or comments about how long this took lol. It'll make me very sad.

But anyways^^ here's your votes so far. Votes are closing soon so get them in kay!:

27Midnight 2

Tsuna:

Hibari 5

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Ryohei

anyone from Varia:

Adult!reborn

Kyoko

Mukuro

Chrome

Haru 2

Tsunasandwich:

hibari/tsuna/mukuro 2

hibari/tsuna/fon 1

Hibari/Tsuna/Midnight 1 (Have to say I never saw this one coming)

Harem 1

*suggest more pairings if u want it*

No pairing?

Midnight:

Hibari 1

Mukuro 2

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Anyone from Varia:

Xanxus 2

Fran 1

Ryohei

Kyoko1

Haru

Bianci

Chrome

Threesome?

harem?

Suggestions?:

DMidnight 3

Others to think on:

8059 3

6918

8018

D18 1


	7. Chapter 7

Okie dokie... I'm terribly sorry about that last chappy looking so rushed. In my defense I was on a plane.

This time around I'm totally up and ready to go lol! Time for some super strong, yelling Tsuna in his undies!

Go Tsu-kun!

Chapter seven:

The entire day Tsuna sat in his seat in class shaking like a leaf.

He had a match with Mochida, he had a match with the kendo captian Mochida, he had a match with the much larger than him Mochida, he had a match against god damn freakin' Mochida!

Tsuna banged his head against the desk. He was going to die he just knew it.

"Calm down." He heard a familiar monotone voice say from the desk beside him.

He looked over to see Midnight casually reading a book and munching on some pocky.

He was surprised it wasn't bacon.

"Bacon was for lunch. This is a snack." She said without looking up from her book.

She was reading his mind again!

"I don't read minds" Midnight said again then added,

"Your face is easy to ready."

'You weren't looking at my face' Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped.

"Are you calmed down yet?" It wasn't a question, and Tsuna realized that he was indeed a bit calmer. But how?

He looked back at Midnight. She still had her eyes on that book but for a brief moment her eyes flickered towards him.

She was distracting him, he realized. She was manipulating him into doing what she wanted, and that was for him to not think about the match.

Seriously? Tsuna could hardly believe it. In some strange way that was foreign to him as it would most people, she was helping him out.

Supporting him almost.

He had no idea she was even capable of that kind of compassion. Was she even aware of it herself? Something in him told him no, she wasn't.

Somehow a large smile made its way to Tsuna's face and he relaxed completely into his chair. Okay so maybe his new friend wasn't so bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midnight continued to read her book. It was just another book of Latin poems that her father had gotten her years back.

She could practically feel the nervous energy in the seat beside her and she peaked over.

Tsunayoshi had his face planted into the desk; she could practically see the negativity in his head.

At times like this, she had read that it would be appropriate to comfort someone. However, the method of comforting had not been elaborated on.

She reasoned in her head that if he was distressed about what he was thinking, then distracting his thought process should do the trick.

The art of manipulation was not foreign to her so she figured that would be the right path to take.

Soon she had him in an almost one-sided conversation that had him thinking more about her sanity and abilities then his earlier distress.

She figured that was good enough so she did the logical thing and pointed out his state of mind.

He sat frozen for a while, thinking. She took that moment to go back to her book.

She briefly looked back at her papa's student to see what he was doing now.

She did not expect to see a rather large smile aimed at her, displaying the emotion of happiness.

It was so odd to her how one emotion could be displayed in one simple act. Where did the need to show all of your teeth when happy come from, she wondered.

For a second the stillness in her stirred before settling.

This needed to be pondered in more detail later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally time for that match to start and apparently word had gotten out about it. It wasn't really a big surprise considering Mochida's big mouth but it made Tsuna nervous.

He was standing in the middle of the crowded gym in his PE cloths and staring at fully decked out in kendo gear Mochida.

He didn't like where this was going.

Mochida had all but screamed the terms of the match to Tsuna and everyone who was watching and Tsuna couldn't help but think that Mochida just wanted the attention.

"Whoever wins gets Kyoko!" He finally yelled after his long winded explanation on the rules.

This made everyone in the audience go into an uproar. A lot of it was cheers for Mochida but most of it was cries of outrage.

Tsuna was handed a bamboo sword by Midnight who nodded at him.

He needed to win this. If not for himself but for Kyoko who was just an innocent victim in this.

The referee came to the middle of the ring and held out a hand between Tsuna and Mochida. Tsuna's knees began to shake.

He couldn't do this.

He looked at Mochida who gave a cocky smirk.

He was going to die.

The ref. brought his hand up and Tsuna wanted to disappear before it came back down with a yell of.

"Begin!"

Tsuna quickly dropped to the floor as a bamboo sword swung over his head. Right out of the gate Mochida was going for the kill.

Tsuna wanted to run. So he did. He rolled back onto his feet as another swing from Machida's sword came at him.

There was a sickening crack as the wooden sword hit the ground where he had once been.

'You've got to be kidding me' Tsuna exclaimed in his head. The force in which the sword hit the ground would be enough to cause a serious concussion.

There was no doubt in his mind that Mochida was pissed. The black haired boy wanted Tsuna in the hospital.

Tsuna did the only thing he could he turned tail and ran away. Mochida was right behind him swinging his sword like a mad man, screaming at him to fight back.

He would if he could but at the moment he was in fight or flight mode and his body was choosing flight. He felt like he was going to puke, he was so scared.

"Fight back with your dying will Tsuna." And with that a shot was fired. The bullet going straight for Tsuna's head.

The impact caused Tsuna to drop to the floor, looking to everyone like he was dead.

From where he sat Reborn smirked.

Tsuna's body then began to glow. His eyes snapped open and a bright orange flame ignited on his forehead.

As if propelled by strings, Tsuna raised up onto his feet. His cloths ripping/burning off of his body leaving him in only his rabbit printed underwear.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!" Came the cries of the crowd.

"WIN WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna screamed, going after Mochida.

For a moment Mochida felt fear of the boy in front of him. Tsuna was charging in fast and Mochida did the first thing he could think of. He swung at the boy.

The hit landed on the boys head with enough force to break the bamboo sword leaving the kendo captain without his weapon.

Tsuna leaped at the boy, knocking him to the floor before ripping out a lock of hair. Tsuna looked at the ref. expectantly. When he didn't receive an answer he continued to rip out fistfulls of hair.

"Point... t-Tsunayoshi." The ref. stuttered after he had come out of his stupor.

"YOSHA!" Screamed Tsuna as he got off of his upper classmen. The flame on his forehead slowly dimming to nothing reverting Tsuna back to his previous state.

He looked down and squeaked, trying to cover his almost nakedness.

The crowd went nuts with cheering and comments of disbelief filled the gym.

Midnight walked up to him with Kyoko in tow.

"Arigato Tsuna-san." She bowed to him and he scratched the back of his head in bashful embarrassment.

"No problem" he smiled awkwardly.

When she left with Hana, Tsuna turned to Midnight who somehow now had Reborn in her arms.

"Not bad Dame-Tsuna." He commented.

"Now real training starts." Reborn smirked wickedly and even Midnight's ever blank face looked menacing somehow.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's all she wrote, literally lol. Anyways take that! I was standing in line at the DMV this whole time!

I feel accomplished :3

Your votes have been countabulated and I must warn you that the votes for dear Tsu-kun will be closing in about three chappys. So get them votes in! Midnight's votes shall continue until I deem it unnecessary lol.

So without further adieu your votes from last chappy:

27Midnight 2

Tsuna:

Hibari 5

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Ryohei

anyone from Varia:

Adult!reborn

Kyoko

Mukuro

Chrome

Haru 2

Tsunasandwich:

hibari/tsuna/mukuro 2

hibari/tsuna/fon 1

Hibari/Tsuna/Midnight 1 (Have to say I never saw this one coming)

Harem 1

*suggest more pairings if u want it*

No pairing?

Midnight:

Hibari 2

Mukuro 2

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Anyone from Varia:

Xanxus 3

Fran 1

Ryohei

Kyoko1

Haru

Bianci

Chrome

Threesome?

harem?

Suggestions?:

DMidnight 3

Others to think on:

8059 3

6918

8018

D18 1

looks like for Tsuna,Hibari is still in the lead and there's a tie between Xanxas and Dino for Midnight's affections... looks like a tough match lol. continue to vote all of you fangirls/boys!


	8. Chapter 8

U have to excuse my absences I've been getting ready for college and it sucks! Don't get me wrong I'm excited to be going but all of the paper work sucks!

Anywayz to the story!

Chapter 8

Tsuna had woken up the next morning from a green mallet to the head.

He swore that the tiny hit man he was sharing a room with was trying to kill him. But when he said something about it, it only lead to another sharp whack to his skull.

Feeling miserable, the poor brunette got ready for school slowly.

"Dame-Tsuna, at that pace your gonna be late." Reborn remarked. Tsuna looked up from buttoning his shirt and turned his head to the clock dangling innocently from Reborn's fingers.

"HIIIIEEE!" He was definitely going to be late. He began to clumsily stumble around, throwing on cloths and knocking thing over in his haste.

Tsuna then ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth while combing the tangles out of his gravity defying hair.

Soon he was racing down the steps to the kitchen only to find Midnight at the table, laptop open with a giant stack to pancakes and, yup, bacon.

"What are you doing Midnight!? We're gonna be late!" He practically screeched. Still, Midnight proceeded to slowly eat her breakfast as she tapped away at the keyboard.

Unsure of what to do, Tsuna dashed forward and grabbed the stoic girl by the upper arm and ran out the door only giving her enough time to grab her laptop and bag.

Once in front of the school gate and safe from the school's disciplinary committee Tsuna looked back at the girl who stared at him blankly before raising a brow.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

Midnight just pointed upward. Tsuna fallowed the movement to look at the sky. The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon and the sky was turning a pinkish color.

"No way" Tsuna said with wide eyes

"Way" Midnight nodded her head at him.

"What time is it!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Just around 6:30am" Midnight stated in a matter of fact tone.

"He tricked me!"

"You were indeed tricked" midnight nodded again and Tsuna sighed. She then tapped his shoulder and he turned to look at her

"You owe me another breakfast."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright class we have a new student today." The teacher announced as the door slid open to reveal a boy with silver hair kind of shaped like a tako.

His uniform was open to reveal a deep red t-shirt and he had many accessories on his person. His face was set is a scowl and the class was up in whispers within seconds.

"He's so hot"

"He looks like a delinquent"

"Is he foreign?"

"What's with his hair?"

"Do you think he's single?"

All of these things where rushing around the room in not so hushed whispers, making the student frown more.

"Class this is Gokudera Hayato, he's from Italy so please be nice to him." The teacher made a movement for Gokudera to sit in a seat.

The boy walked down Tsuna's aisle stopping at the brunette boy's desk before kicking it over almost hitting Tsuna in the process.

The Italian glared down at Tsuna before going to an empty seat in the back.

"W-what just h-happened?" Tsuna stuttered looking at Midnight. She just shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon it was time for PE and rumors and stories were flying around about Tsuna's victory against Mochida.

Unfortunately or fortunately, however you wanted to look at it, everyone still thought of Tsuna as dame-Tsuna and didn't want him on their volleyball team.

He wasn't shocked. This was normal and it's not like he could go over to the girls' side of the gym to be with Midnight to he resigned himself to just sitting at the side and watching.

At least that was what he thought.

Yamamoto Takeshi, against his teammate's wishes had invited Tsuna to play in the game.

Tsuna didn't feel like he had much of a choice as the tall boy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and dragged his tiny butt to the court.

He desperately looked around to find an escape only to find the new student, Gokudera, glaring daggers at him and Midnight sleeping with her eyes open while standing in the middle of the girls' side of the court.

Tsuna couldn't help but sweat drop.

Before he knew it the game was starting and he was being pelted by the ball over and over again. He wanted to cry right now. Why did this always happen to him?

Soon, but not soon enough in Tsuna's opinion, the game was over and Tsuna had some impressive bruises all over his body.

Obviously his team had lost quite badly even with Yamamoto on their team. The rest of the team was very upset and this lead to Tsuna being volunteered to clean the gym on his own.

He looked over at the girls' side to see Midnight stretching her arms over her head. She just woke up now?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Tsuna cleaned the gym Midnight sat by herself in the bleachers tapping away at her laptop. Whatever it was that she was doing must have been important because he didn't even think she was breathing.

Suddenly the gym doors swung open to reveal the new transfer student. He didn't look to happy and from the corner of his eye he saw Midnight look up.

"You aren't worthy to be Vongola decimo. I challenge you to a match!"

Which lead to Tsuna and Gokudera along with Midnight to relocate.

They stood behind one of the school's buildings, Gokudera staring down a very scared Tsuna.

"Good job dame-Tsuna, initiated your first duel."

"I wasn't the one that started this!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Reborn-san is it true that if I beat him I'll become the new Vongola decimo!" Gokudera yelled to the child standing on one of the lower roofs.

At his statement Midnight raised a brow as she looked at her papa. He just smirked at her before turning back to Gokudera.

"Of course." He responded and the Italian smirked.

Gokudera pulled out a few explosives and that automatically had Tsuna even more on edge then he was before.

"He's known as smokin' bomb Hayato." Midnight informed from behind Tsuna.

"DIE!" The bomber yelled as the wicks of the dynamite lit themselves. He threw it at Tsuna and said boy had no idea what to do.

"Aren't we behind the science building?" Midnight said blankly and Tsuna's mind went into over drive.

The science building meant chemicals, flammable chemicals. It also meant gasoline. An explosion meant absolute chaos along with a good portion of the school being gone, students included.

Tsuna didn't think as he grabbed one of the explosives by the wick, snuffing out the flame. He winced at the pain that erupted in his palm as it burned him.

He couldn't think of anything else at the moment to he quickly ignored the pain and snuffled out the rest of the dynamites.

He was about to sigh in relief when he got the last one but one look at Gokudera's face he knew it wasn't over.

The bomber pulled out twice as many dynamite then before and threw it out.

"DOUBLE BOMB!" He screamed as the wicks once again lit themselves and littered the floor as they dropped from the sky.

Tsuna moved into action unable to feel the pain in his hands as adrenaline took over.

He ended up doing some sort of strange version of DDR. His feet and hands stomping out the flames.

"Grrrrrrr... TRIPLE BOMB!" He yelled as he pulled out more bombs then he could hold.

Gokudera dropped the bombs and they scattered around his feet there were too many for Tsuna to handle and Gokudera looked down at the explosives.

"So this is how it ends." Gokudera said.

A shot was heard and Tsuna fell to his back.

"REBORN! PUT THEM OUT WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna stood, screaming as his clothes disintegrated, leaving his boxers.

The flame on his forehead flickered as he sped forward to stop the bombs.

But there were too many even with the dying will flames aiding him. He was going to miss one and Midnight saw that.

She ran forward grabbing Gokudera by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away as she stepped on the last wick.

The flame on Tsuna's head slowly disappeared and he sighed. The adrenaline slowly wearing away and his palms felt like they were on fire.

Gokudera was quick to scramble up and kneel in front of Tsuna.

"J-judaime!" He yelled bowing his head to the floor.

"EEEHHH!" Tsuna screeched.

"I didn't really want to become decimo; I was called by Reborn to test whether you would be a good leader!"

So this was Reborn's fault.

"You truly are a great person. You saved me, your enemy from certain death. I'm not worthy!" The bomber began to repeatedly bang his head against the ground.

"Ummm... no, it's okay." Tsuna regretted saying that almost immidiately. Gokudera looked up at him with big, starry eyes.

"JUDAIME! I will be your right hand man from now on!" The boy yelled.

"Other than that you really should get your hands checked."

"HOW COULD I FORGET HIME-SAMA!" Gokudera yelled.

"You help juudaime save me." The boy bowed to her and she lifted an eyebrow.

"Anything Hime-sama wants don't hesitate to tell me. As juudaime's right hand man I must serve his future wife to the best of my ability."

"What!" Tsuna exclaimed and Midnight stared blankly at the bomber.

"Don't get carried away." The was a cocking sound of a gun and Gokudera found himself at the mercy of Reborn's gun.

"W-w-what did I say?" Gokudera stuttered.

"You herbivores are crowding... I'll bite you to death."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay there you go. Don't worry Tsuna and Mimi aren't a for sure pairing yet. The pairings are still up in the air right now and there seems to be a fight going on between Tsuna, Xanxus and Dino for midnight's affections and it seems that if  
Tsu-chan doesn't win, he'll be eaten by Hibari XD

I'm cool with whatever you all want so vote away.

Your votes thus far:

27Midnight 8

Tsuna:

Hibari 8

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Ryohei

anyone from Varia:

Adult!reborn

Kyoko

Mukuro

Chrome

Haru 2

Tsunasandwich:

hibari/tsuna/mukuro 2

hibari/tsuna/fon 1

Hibari/Tsuna/Midnight 1 (Have to say I never saw this one coming)

Harem 1

*suggest more pairings if u want it*

No pairing?

Midnight:

Hibari 2

Mukuro 2

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Anyone from Varia:

Xanxus 4

Fran 1

Ryohei

Kyoko1

Haru

Bianci

Chrome

Threesome?

harem?

Suggestions?:

DMidnight 6

Others to think on:

8059 3

6918

8018

D18 1


	9. Chapter 9

Wow... I just realized how many words I missed in that last chappy. Uhhhhg! That's what I get for rushing (and typing on my phone).

On with the show! XD

Chapter 9

Midnight woke up the next morning to shouts of "EXTREME!"

She blinked slowly before turning to her alarm clock. It read 6:00 am. The alarm wasn't due to ring in another ten minutes or so, but she was already up and there wasn't much use in going back to sleep now.

She slowly got out of bed walking to her closet and pulled out her uniform.

Other then the unexpected awakening the rest of the morning was normal. She got dressed then headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and such. She pulled her hair into a high, messy bun today and head downstairs by 6:20.

Nana was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Mimi-chan." Nana had taken to calling her that after Reborn had let his nickname for her slip. She didn't mind, or she didn't think she did. It was hard to tell with her condition.

Think on it, lately the stillness in her had been stirring slightly with every new activity she'd been doing.

Something about being in Namimori made her feel things, confusing things. Or maybe it was the people here.

No use thinking on it now though. She wasn't going to get any answers at the moment. For now all she could do was observe.

"Here you go Mimi-chan." Nana smiled, setting down a rather large plate of bacon next to a glass of juice.

"Arigato nana-san" she thanked the woman before pulling out her laptop.

Nana just smiled at her, not at all put out by Midnight's lack of response.

Nana had long realized that this was just how the small girl was.

Midnight tapped away at the computer. Her papa had instructed her to find the best candidates for Tsuna's familia both within Namimori and out.

It was a lot of work but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Hacking was easy if you knew what you were looking for. It was a matter of not getting caught.

She heard a bang from upstairs a bit later and knew that her papa was waking up their student. Midnight checked the time. 7:15 am. Well, at least it wasn't 6:30 like yesterday.

A few minutes later Tsuna came down the stairs looking very tired. He took a seat in front of her at the table and sighed loudly, earning a whack to the back of his head from her papa.

Tsuna whined before stopping in fear as Reborn looked at him menacingly.

He sat at the table across from Midnight and she nodded at him in acknowledgment.

"How do you eat that much bacon without getting fat?" He asked staring at her now empty plate of bacon.

"Metabolism." She replied shortly. Tsuna, already used to her lack of response just nodded.

Breakfast consisted of yelling, breakfast being stolen and threats being issued.

Soon Tsuna was dashing out of the house and running right past Gokudera who was waiting by the front gate.

Midnight was next to exit the house in a slower, less panicked manner.

"Good morning Gokudera-san." She greeted.

Said boy snapped to attention.

"Hime-sama!" He bowed at the waist.

"Walk to school with me?" Before he answered she was already walking away and he scrambled to catch up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a close call with Hibari at the school gate which was mostly Gokudera yelling at Hibari about revenge for last time while once again midnight managed to slip away.

You see after yesterdays encounter with Hibari after the bomb fiasco, Gokudera had been itching for a rematch.

-flashback-

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari said his infamous threat; tonfas raised and looked ready to kill.

"Who the hell are you!?" Gokudera yelled.

How dare you threaten juudaime. I'll blow your ass sky high!" The bomber continued and flipped Hibari the bird.

Before he knew what hit him, Hibari's tonfa was planted firmly in his gut.

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna screeched running to Gokudera to check to see if he was okay.

"G-g-gomen Hibari-san." Tsuna bowed repeatedly before looking up at the prefect through long lashes.

Hibari stared coldly, well it looked cold but Midnight could see the slight pink that spread across the prefects cheeks. Hmm, interesting.

A few more seconds of Tsuna quaking in fear before Hibari turned to leave, Gokudera still huddled on the ground.

Tsuna sighed in relief and looked around to where Midnight should have been standing only to find that she wasn't there.

Somehow towards the end of the conflict she had managed to slip away.

-end flashback-

Midnight made it to her class to find Tsuna being yelled at by the teacher.

She walked in making the class turn their attention to her. The teacher looked around Tsuna to her and turned an unattractive shade of red.

He looked like he was going to yell at her but she stopped him by walking to Tsuna and grabbing the brunette's arm. She dragged his to his seat and took her own before looking at the teacher almost daring him to say something with her blank stare.

The red on his face deepened until he was almost purple but he smartly decided not to say anything and she nodded as if to say "I thought so"

Then when they were just about to start class the door burst open to reveal a rather pissed off and beaten Gokudera.

The teacher was just about to say something, probably yell at him, but Gokudera turned his murderous glare to him and the usually high strung teacher backed off in fear.

Gokudera caught sight of Tsuna and midnight and as if a switch turned on a bright smile lit his face.

"Juudaime! Hime-sama!" He exclaimed before turning a deadly glare to the poor innocent student sitting behind Tsuna.

"You! Switch seats with me!" He demanded.

"Yes sir! The student squeaked and quickly got up to move.

Tsuna just sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there ya go. Not much happening in this kind of short chappy sorry. I have a ton of stuff to do and so little time.

Next chappy will be better I promise! Next chappy is Takeshi's turn! XD

But continue to vote until I say stop okay:

27Midnight 10

Tsuna:

Hibari 10

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Ryohei

anyone from Varia:

Adult!reborn

Kyoko 1

Mukuro

Chrome

Haru 2

Tsunasandwich:

hibari/tsuna/mukuro 2

hibari/tsuna/fon 1

Hibari/Tsuna/Midnight 1 (Have to say I never saw this one coming)

Harem 1

*suggest more pairings if u want it*

No pairing?

Midnight:

Hibari 4

Mukuro 2

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Anyone from Varia:

Xanxus 4

Fran 1

Ryohei

Kyoko1

Haru

Bianci

Chrome

Threesome?

harem?

Suggestions?:

DMidnight 7

Others to think on:

8059 3

6918

8018

D18 1

you fangirls/boys are crazy lol! XD I see a war between the votes happening


	10. Chapter 10

AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Omg thanks for all da luv XD

I luvs you! Keep being awesome and now for an appearance of Takeshi!

Don't you feel the love!? (Lol I got some seriously good reviews for my rushed and not so interesting chappy last time so I'm ridiculously happy)

Chapter 10:

It was once again time for gym and Tsuna wanted to die. Why did PE have to be a mandatory class for middle schoolers Dammit!

This time around they were outside on the baseball field.

And once again Tsuna was forced to participate in physical activity that he really, REALLY didn't want to do.

From force of habit he looked over to the girls' side to see midnight once again sleeping in the middle of the field, eyes open and standing strait up.

He let his eyes wander over to Gokudera who was glaring at everything that walked.

Needless to say Tsuna's team lost, but not as badly as he would have thought. This was mostly due to his teammate, Yamamoto Takeshi.

The baseball ace was practically setting the field on fire with how awesome he was. However, there was only so much one person could do for an entire team.

"This is your entire fault dame- Tsuna!" Yelled a random student.

"Yeah!" Said another random student.

Gokudera, stepped up and was about to scream at the boys about disrespecting the juudaime but he was cut off by another student.

"Dame-Tsuna should clean the field." There were resounding choruses of agreement.

"JYUUDAIME DOESN'T NEED TO CLEAN THE DAMN FIELD YOU SHOULD DO IT YOURSELVES!" Gokudera exploded.

All of the students coward in fear before the delinquent looking bomber.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun. It was my fault anyway." Tsuna said grabbing said bomber's sleeve.

"But juudaime..."

"It's okay." Tsuna interrupted.

The silver haired boy deflated slightly before glaring at the rest of the student.

"You got lucky this time" he growled before stomping away.

Tsuna sighed before jumping in shock as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You handled that well." Midnight complimented with a blank stare.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." He grumbled.

A few minutes later found Tsuna picking up base balls and sweeping the debris off the field.

Midnight was off somewhere but Tsuna had no doubt she was somewhere close watching him.

He was startled when he heard another broom sweeping the field.

He looked over to where the sound was coming from and found none other then Yamamoto Takeshi helping him with his usual smile.

But for some reason that smile felt kind of fake.

"Hey Tsuna!" He greeted cheerfully and Tsuna frowned a little. Why didn't that feel right? Something didn't sit well with him.

He ignored it in favor of greeting the tall baseball player back before telling him he didn't need to help.

"Hahaha, it's no problem" it was the kind of comment that you didn't argue with so he just continued sweeping.

It was Yamamoto who broke the silence.

"Hey Tsuna, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." Tsuna replied curiously, what could Yamamoto want from him?

"Lately I've been in a bit of a slump in baseball. No matter what I do I just can't seem to get past it."

Tsu couldn't believe his ears. What Yamamoto was telling him was incredibly personal.

"I guess what I'm asking is, should I quit?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. What?! Yamamoto without baseball? That was a joke right.

"I mean maybe this could be a sign that I'm not needed in baseball anymore."

"Yamamoto-san" Tsuna cut him off.

"I think that this is just an obstacle you have to get over. If you work at it hard enough I'm sure that you get over your slump." Tsuna stated honestly.

"You think so?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well yeah" Tsuna said shyly. Yamamoto stared at the small boy for a second before laughing loudly.

"Thanks Tsuna. You know I didn't know why I was telling you this in the first place, but I'm glad I did. Your alright you know that." He smiled.

Tsuna smiled back shyly and nodded.

"Ah, I got to go. Do you think you can take care of the rest?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Cool, see ya later then." Yamamoto grinned before walking away with his broom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Tsuna woke with something heavy on his chest cutting off his air supply. His eyes snapped open to find midnight sitting on his chest, her legs crossed and hanging over the side of the bed.

She had a book in her hand and was reading in quietly as she sat there.

She noticed him wake up and looked down at him with her heterochromatic eyes.

"So you're finally awake." She commented before bouncing slightly making all the air in Tsuna's lungs escape through his mouth.

He struggled to regain his breath as she got off him and walked out of his room.

His tutors were trying to kill him, he just knew it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Someone screamed and Tsuna's head quickly whipped around to see where it was coming from.

A group of people were starting to gather around one of the school buildings. He headed towards the crowd to see what was going on when he saw it.

Yamamoto was standing on the edge of the building's roof. His face paled.

Tsuna quickly bolted into the school heading straight for the stairs, bounding up them two steps at a time.

He was completely winded by the time he reached the door that lead to the roof.

"We're going to have to work on that" a voice said behind him and he shrieked.

"M-m-midnight!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" She raised a brow and Tsuna squeaked before running to the door and wrenching it open.

"Y-Yamamoto-san!" He called out.

Said boy turned around and smiled grimly at Tsuna.

"Don't try to stop me. I'm useless now." He said.

It was at this point Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto's arm was in a sling.

"No you're not." He tried to convince Yamamoto.

"Of course you wouldn't know." Yamamoto gave an empty chuckle.

"You're dame-Tsuna; no one expects anything from you. You don't know what it's like to be tossed away."

"What do you mean "tossed away"?" Tsuna asked.

"Look at me. Without my arm I'm completely useless. The baseball gods have thrown me away. But why am I telling you this you'd never understand." He shook his head.

Tsuna wanted to slap the boy.

"You're right, I don't know. I'm poor, bullied, USELESS Tsuna. I don't know anything. I can't even walk a straight line without tripping. You're right I don't understand, I just get ridiculed and beaten every day of my life by my fellow students. So yeah Yamamoto-san, I don't understand." You could hear the sarcasm rolling off his words like poison.

For the first time Yamamoto looked, truly looked at the small boy in front of him. The boy was small, almost too small for his age. His shoulders were almost always slumped downward and he almost never looked anyone in the eyes.

But right now Yamamoto was simply stunned to silence by the pure power Tsuna seemed to be drenched in.

Yamamoto then knew that he was being stupid. This boy had gone through much worse through hands of his classmates and yet he still faced every day.

Yamamoto was almost horrified at what he had been going to do over a stupid broken arm. What would his dad say?

Yamamoto paled at the thought of his dad. Oh god, he hadn't even thought of how the man would react to his death.

Yamamoto began to tear up and he nodded at Tsuna as if to say he understood.

He was about to climb up the fence separating him and Tsuna to get to safety when the metal buckled against his weight.

In that split second Yamamoto felt himself falling and he felt fear. This wasn't how he wanted to go.

Tsuna didn't think he just dashed forward jumping off the side of the building to catch Yamamoto by the arm and just barely catching the edge of the roof.

Tsuna vaguely noted someone from below screaming but he couldn't really concentrate on anything other than the pain in his arm. In his weak condition he couldn't hold both his and Yamamoto's weight.

"Tsuna let go!" Yamamoto cried desperately.

"NO!" Tsuna yelled through gritted teeth.

"You can't hold us both up!" Yamamoto tried again.

"No he can't" said another familiar voice.

Midnight stood above Tsuna on the edge of the roof.

"This is going to hurt. I'm very sorry." Was all the warning they got before she grabbed the arm Tsuna was using to hold them up in a bruising grip.

With strength that no one would have guessed the small, stoic girl would have, she heaved the two of them up back onto the roof.

Tsuna screamed as he felt his shoulder dislocate.

Soon they all, minus midnight, lay there on the roof the roof panting.

"Thanks Tsuna" Yamamoto said after a while.

Tsuna couldn't really answer the thanks at the moment so he just nodded.

"Tsuna, I need to fix that." Midnight stared pointedly at Tsuna's arm.

Tsuna whimpered but nodded and prepared himself.

She grabbed his arm with surprising delicacy.

"Take a deep breath." She warned and Tsuna did before he screamed again as the bone was pushed forcefully back into place.

"Better?" She asked after a while.

For Tsuna the pain slowly faded to a numb throb and he nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day found Tsuna walking with Gokudera and midnight to their homeroom.

"Hey!" They heard someone call behind them and they turned around to see Yamamoto grinning like an idiot and running towards them.

The baseball lover wrapped his arms around the group and smiled.

"Good job Tsuna you found another familia member."

"Reborn!"

"This baseball idiot can't be part of juudaime's familia!"

"Hello"

"Haha who's this?"

"I'm a hit man." Reborn answer Yamamoto's question.

"Haha, a mafia game? Does that make Tsuna the boss? Okay then I wanna play too." He grinned.

"Oh, by the way I forgot to say thank you to midnight for yesterday. So thanks. Since this is a mafia game I suppose I own you and the boss a life debt huh?"

"NO!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Yes." Midnight stated.

"Midnight!" Tsuna again.

"Haha well then, just call me your humble servant Midnight-hime."

"Don't get to close to juudaime and hime-sama you baseball idiot!" Gokudera screamed pulling out some dynamite.

"Gokudera-kun no!"

Reborn stood to the side with his daughter smirking.

"Herbivores what have I said about crowding."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the war continues! You people are scary... I love you!

The poll is ending soon so please get those votes in! If I end it and it's not your fav. Pairing don't say I didn't warn you!

Now, to the votes!:

1827midnight 2 (I died when I saw this lol... if by next voting it's still a tie. we are going with this!)

27Midnight 12

Tsuna:

Hibari 12

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Ryohei

anyone from Varia:

Adult!reborn

Kyoko

Mukuro

Chrome

Haru 2

Tsunasandwich:

hibari/tsuna/mukuro 2

hibari/tsuna/fon 1

Hibari/Tsuna/Midnight 1 (Have to say I never saw this one coming)

Harem 1

*suggest more pairings if u want it*

No pairing?

Midnight:

Hibari 2

Mukuro 2

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Anyone from Varia:

Xanxus 4

Fran 1

Ryohei

Kyoko1

Haru

Bianci

Chrome

Threesome?

harem?

Suggestions?:

DMidnight 6

Others to think on:

8059 3

6918

8018

D18 1


	11. Chapter 11

The voting stops now! And... it's a tie! Oh my gods you people are absolutely nuts lol. So because you crazy fangirls wouldn't let off an inch. And the winners are...

1827 and chromexmidnight! This means yaoi and Yuri! Sorry to all you people who wanted to see midnight with Tsuna but at the last second chrome started to steal the show. But with the personality issues I'm gonna throw Mukuro into the midnight pairing because I can.

There is also gonna be rivalry in both pairings! Oh the drama!

At the end of this chapter I'm gonna have another voting poll for another pressing issue.

I may be writing this fic but I'm gonna let you readers fight, debate and choose the more important aspects of it.

You're important to me! So on with the chappy!

Chapter 11:  
It had been a good week since Yamamoto's almost attempt at suicide and things had not gotten better for Tsuna.

No he'd go as far as to say it had gotten worse. Way worse.

Not only had the poor boy have to keep up with his crazy everyday school life, now as friends with Gokudera and Yamamoto who constantly made things worse, but he also had to go through Reborn's Spartan tutoring.

Tsuna had never been so tired in his life. In fact that's not the worse things that made this week hell for the poor tuna fish.

-Flash back-

He had been studying with his infant tutor, the Spartan way. (Which consisted of him being electrocuted every time he got a question wrong.) Midnight was busying herself with a book as she lay down on Tsuna's bed.

"Wrong." Reborn said and Tsuna was zapped once again.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried.

"No excuses." Zap

"You said that was only used for wrong answers!"

"No whining." Zap

"And I never used the word only." Zap

Tsuna banged his head against the table.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! IT IS I, THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN!" Came an obnoxiously loud voice from Tsuna's window.

"What!?" Tsuna gaped at the infant standing at his open window.

The boy was around Reborn's age with a very large, fluffy afro with two small bull horns sticking out the sides of it. He also wore a cow printed onsie.

The little cow boy pulled something that looked like a pink grenade out of his afro and pulled the pin.

"Die reborn!"

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna screeched and looked around to reborn and midnight to see they weren't even fazed.

The little cow boy threw the grenade into the room making Tsuna panic. The grenade was deflected by a Leon stick held by reborn.

The grenade was hit back at the small infant, throwing him back out the window and into a tree where it exploded.

Outside the cow infant boy sat at the bottom of the tree sniffling.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm." He chanted before getting up with determination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a series of events that lead Tsuna to not have any sleep whatsoever. The cow boy known as Lambo was now sitting at their dining table having breakfast.

Tsuna sighed heavily and was about to sit in front of his own breakfast when reborn stopped him before pointing to the clock.

The brunette shrieked before grabbing Midnight, who was still eating and dragging her out the door.

Somewhere along the dash to school Midnight magically disappeared leaving Tsuna to worry about where she went and if they would be able to make it to school on time.

Just then a beautiful woman with pinkish hair rode up in front of him on a bicycle.

She took off her helmet and shook out her hair in true movie like fashion and smiled at him making him blush bright red.

She tossed him a can of what looked to be orange soda before she strapped her helmet back on and was on her way.

Tsuna was thoroughly confused but, hey, why waste good soda.

Tsuna popped open the can and was about to drink it when he felt a sharp pain in his wrist.

He quickly dropped the can, spilling the contents onto the street.

He looked over to the side of him to see midnight with a ruler in hand.

"Did you just slap me with a ruler?" He questioned rather loudly.

"Yes" she replied and pointed to the ground.

Tsuna fallowed the action to see the "orange soda" start to turn a hazy purple, then it started eating away at the road.

"HIIEEE!"

"You're going to be late." She added as an afterthought which had Tsuna grabbing her by the arm again and sprinting as if his life depended on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's short but I'm busy and I have absolutely no time. But I will as soon as I get myself organized.

Next chappy will have a little bit of the 1827 you guys voted on but right now. A new voting will commence!

Questions!:

Should midnight be a gardian?  
Yes  
No

If so then should she take someone else ring, share it, or should there be a new ring?

If it's a new ring, what should it be?  
Wind  
Snow  
Hail  
Moon  
Stars  
Something else?

Vote! I wanna know what you think and then i'll have the next chappy


	12. New AN: for my crazy fangirlsboys

READ IT

my goodness you fangirls are cutthroat lol jk. loves you anyways. even after i posted the A/N: request for a revote or at least a fight for Midnight's hand. there were so much of it comeing through my PMs that I literally sat for half an hour or so reading through all of it.

well since I've always said that the reader's choices always come first I will have another vote. It will be for Midnight's pairing and it will beonly for Chrome, Mukuro, Chrome and Mukuro, Dino and Xanxas.

I will have nothing to do with this. All of it is purely your votes and nothing else. I will sit back and let you readers duke it out for the top pairing. If at the end of this voting we have a tie there will be a harem whether you or I like it or not.

I actually don't mind the thought, it just makes a lot of work for me .

you will all still be voting for the ring ideas as well.

The voting for Midnight's pairing will stop in whenever chapter Tsuna meets Dino is.

I hope that's fair enough for all of you. the rules are the same. you have to post your vote in the reviews, you can vote more then once for multiple chapters and please no flames. This story is all about you guys. You call all the shots. You make all the important decisions and I will write the rest.

Good luck and may the best Ship win!


	13. Chapter 12

Okay so after the whole blow up with the Midnight pairing I took a tiny break to regroup. Now I'm back with a new chappy!^^

Like I said in the last A/N (if you didn't read it I would suggest you do or else Your gonna be super lost.) I decided a revote for midnight using only Chrome, Mukuro, Dino and Xanxas. If we end in some sort of tie there will be a harem.

I have nothing to do with the way you vote and I'm letting the readers duke it out for the top shipping.

Now that that is out of the way, let the insanity begin!

Chapter 12:

By some strange miracle Tsuna made it to class with a few minutes to spare. he sighed in relief and dropped Midnight's limp hand.

"Not bad, we could shave a few minutes off your sprint though." Midnight stated blankly to herself and Tsuna couldn't help but shiver in fear.

"P-Please don't." he murmered before opening the door. On the other side was Gokudera with a giant smile on his face.

"Good morning Jyuudaime! Hime-sama!" he greeted loudly.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna squeaked. "P-Please don't call me that."

"Good morning 'right hand man'-san" Midnight greeted as she stared aimlessly at the people loitering around the hallway. If possible Gokudera's smile got even wider then before and he shouted loudly.

"Hai, Hime-sama!"

Tsuna wanted to crawl into the floor and die as there were many people staring at the spectacle that they made.

"Hahaha... are we still playing the mafia game. Alright I'll play too." Came a familiar voice. they turned to see Yamamoto walking up to them with his usual bright smile.

As if a switch had been flipped Gokudera's face went from cheerful to deadly as he glare at the baseball star.

"Baseball-idiot, this is not a game!" Gokudera yelled at him, which had Tsuna cowering away from his three "friends".

"Ah Tsuna-kun." Came another voice that stopped Gokudera and Yamamoto's rather onesided argument.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna's face brightened at the sight of the school's idol. Midnight raised a brow. Tsuna was gay she was sure of that. she just had to make him see that.

"Good morning Idol-san" she greeted the girl before nodding to Hana, who stood next to Kyoko glaring at the "monkeys".

Kyoko's face went bright red before she stammered out a response. Well that was new. Kyoko wasn't usually at a lost for words.

'Perhaps she isn't used to the fact that she's the school idol' Midnight idly thought before going back to observing her surroundings.

"A-ano... Tsuna-kun. Is that your little brother" she stated looking down towards Tsuna's pant leg.

"huh?" Tsuna fallowed the line of vision down his right leg to see that the cow boy from earlier was clinging to his pants and snotting all over the place.

"H-how!?" Tsuna began to shake his leg around to get the boy off his leg. when that didn't work he began to pull on the little boys afro causing the boy to cry.

"Herbivores, your crowding." the crowd around the hallway quickly became silent and cleared a path for the new arrival.

"H-H-Hibari-san." Tsuna squeaked.

"I'll go get him out of here." Tsuna stated before he ran out of the halls leaving Yamamoto and Gokudera to fallow him.

Midnight stayed in the hall and stared at the raven prefect.

"Carnivore, what do you want." Hibari growled. Midnight raise a brow at that. from what she had heard and researched, Hibari was an aloof, if not violent, boy who never considered anyone an equal. That fact he was calling her a Carnivore spoke wonders about his more primal instincts.

"He won't stay an herbivore forever." Midnight stated as if it were something normal to say and they were have just another normal conversation. Hibari seemed to pick up what she meant though and a practically evil smirk made it's way to the prefect's face.

"Don't keep me waiting." He said before looking around the hall to see all the students that were still in the hallway.

"I bite you to death."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HAHAHAHAHA! Midnight and Hibari have formed somewhat of an alliance over tsuna . I couldn't help myself.

I'm sorry it was short. I'll try to make time to make the next chappy at least three times this length bvut at the moment I'm just swamped with work.

It would seem that everyone likes the thought of Midnight having a guarding ring. SO IT SHALL BE! Keep voting on the type of rings though.

As for Midnight's pairing. Dino seems to be making some sort of comeback. FANGIRLS/BOYS... I LOVE YOU!

let the chaos ensue:

Rings:

Wind 2  
Snow 2  
Hail  
Moon 9  
Stars 1  
Something else?

shared rings:

Mist 2

rain 1

cloud 1

Pairing: (keep in mind this is a new vote so all the points went back to zero)

MukuroMidnightChrome 1

MukuroMidnight 3

TsunaMidnight 1

XanxusMidnight 1

DinoMidnight 4

please continue to vote! love you


	14. Chapter 13

Okay before we start... anyandeveryanime, I understand your concern that I may have copied your fic because there aren't a lot of reborn has a daughter fics around.

But rest assured that I did not copy your fic. We are simply the odd balls that thought that Reborn having a daughter would be amusing.

When you PMed me I rushed to your page to see if it was true and couldn't help but find it funny how two people could write similar things around the same time.

I will be reading your fic now that I know it's there though ;)

Kay another announcement: I realize that a lot of you still want Tsuna and Mimi together. However, it's already set in stone that Tsuna is Hibari's. If you continue to vote for Tsuna though it will have to be a threesome. Sorry.

Okay now to the story

Chapter 13:

Tsuna panted as he finished his high speed dash out of the building and into the corridor outside.

He leaned onto the fountain for support as he caught his breath before kneeling down to look Lambo in the face.

"Your name's Lambo right. What are you doing here?" He asked. The boy sniffled.

"Gotta find Reborn"

"So it was about that." Tsuna sighed, Yamamoto and Gokudera listening from behind him.

"He's rather persistent."

All three boys jumped at the sudden voice.

"How do you keep doing that!?" Tsuna exclaimed grabbing at his chest, right above his heart.

"The better question is why do you not expect it?" Came yet another voice.

The backing of the water fountain opened up like two sliding doors as a chair rose up from someplace unknown with a hydraulic noise.

"Where did you come from!?" Was another exclamation out of Tsuna's mouth.

"BWAHAHAHA! It is I, the great Lambo-san! I've come to defeat you reborn!"

"Wasn't he crying just a minute ago?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes." Was all midnight replied as there was a series of weapons coming out of the boy's afro, countered by Reborn effortlessly and followed by a series of explosions.

"Hahaha kids toys now days seem so realistic." Yamamoto laughed.

"You sound like an old man." Midnight observed.

"Yeah, so shut your trap baseball idiot!" Gokudera fumed as Yamamoto just laughed again.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm." Lambo sniffled.

"I can't!" He cried before pulling out a purple bazooka.

"How in the world did that fit there?" Tsuna asked wide eyed.

Lambo jumped into the bazooka and pulled the string that was attached to the trigger.

There was poof of pink smoke, leaving Tsuna and the boys to hack as it got into their lungs without warning.

Soon the smoke cleared and standing in Lambo's place was a rather suave looking man with dark wavy locks and brown eyes, or eye, as the other one was closed.

He wore a cow printed button up under a navy blue blazer.

"Oh little Vongola. Nice to see you again." The man said.

"Uhhhhh... do I know you?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, I suppose I do seem different. It's me Lambo."

"EEEHHH! H-how!?"

"Dame-Tsuna, don't shout." Reborn frowned.

"But how is this possible?" Tsuna asked. This time it was midnight who answered, explaining the science behind the 10 year bazooka.

After she was finished she looked at adult Lambo who smiled brightly and grabbed her into an almost bone crushing hug.

"Onee-san!" He smiled.

For once in as long as Tsuna or the others had known her, which admittedly wasn't long, Midnight's eyes widened in shock for a fraction of a second.

As soon as it had come it was gone but for Midnight it was quite a feat.

"Oh, you're still in that faze huh?" Adult Lambo pouted before a click of a gun being cocked was heard. Adult Lambo and the others turned around to see reborn with a sniper rifle.

The barrel was pointing strait at adult Lambo, who still had midnight in his grasp.

He quickly dropped midnight back onto the ground; she easily landed on her feet, and smirked.

"So finally acknowledging me huh? I have to warn you. I'm a lot stronger than before."

Reborn seemed to ignore that comment.

"Alright then." Adult Lambo pulled out two bull horns and placed them on either side on his head. Electricity crackled around him.

"Electric cornrata!" He yelled before charging at Reborn like a bull.

Leon quickly turned from a gun to a green cane and Reborn smacked him in the head with it.

A large bump began to form on adult Lambo's head and the man began to tear up.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm... I can't waaaaaaa!" He cried and ran away screaming:

"I hate you reborn!"

The three boys watching the scene sweat dropped.

"He hasn't changed at all." Tsuna mumbled.

Gokudera just frowned.

"He looked familiar."

There was no dwelling on that as the bell rang for class to start.

"We're going to be late." Midnight stated the obvious, but it had the other three running for the building.

"Papa." Midnight looked at Reborn.

"Yes Mimi."

"Bianchi's here."

Reborn smirked evilly at the comment.

"I know."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And it's done. I hope you liked the chappy!

Now time for your voting!:

Rings:

Wind 2  
Snow 4  
Hail  
Moon 11  
Stars 1  
Something else?

Night 1

shared rings:

Mist 3

rain 1

cloud 2

Pairing: (keep in mind this is a new vote so all the points went back to zero)

MukuroMidnightChrome 2

MukuroMidnight 7

TsunaMidnight 6

XanxusMidnight 2

DinoMidnight 8

please continue to vote! love you


End file.
